


Dessert

by wellitsnotorigami (red_cat)



Category: British Actor RPF, British Actor RPF - Jodie Comer, Killing Eve RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jodie Comer - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Porn With a Vague Plot, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cat/pseuds/wellitsnotorigami
Summary: What happens when Jodie returns to you from a long day of photoshoots, press calls and interviews?Naughtiness. That’s what.
Relationships: Jodie Comer/Reader, Jodie Comer/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Dessert

She comes home after a long day attending photo calls and press conferences and you can see she's worn out. 

The red and black patterned suit that was so crisp this morning has lost its lustre. But somehow she hasn't. 

Her eyes still sparkle when she steps into the kitchen to see you cooking her favourite meal. A smirk crosses her lips as she walks over to you and before you realise it she's pinned you up against the counter as you turned to greet her.

You feel her hips push against yours as she brings her hands up to cup your face and before you've even had a chance to utter the word “Hello” she's putting her lips to yours softly, so softly and you melt into her touch.

You stretch up as she bends slightly to meet you and the kiss that a second ago had been gentle and tender grows hungrier. 

One of your hands grabs at her hips while the other tugs at her shirt collar as you try and pull her even closer, but your mind is on other things as her tongue probes at your mouth. You hear a whine and realise that it’s coming from you and what this woman does to you every. damn. time.

And it’s only a kiss, but it promises more, as one of her hands holds the back of your head and the other shifts downwards to cup one of your breasts. The heat between you is rising and its only then you remember it’s probably because of the steam from the pan on the stove.

“Shit!” you cry as you pull away from her. Jodie laughs, adjusting the top of her shirt that you’d started to become so keen at undoing a second earlier.

“And hello to you too,” she says, turning down the stove as she watches you pour the boiling water from the spaghetti down the sink. “Is dinner ruined?”

“No, it’ll be fine,” you reply, putting the pasta aside and looking back at her, your face flushed with steam, amongst other things.

“You know,” she smirks, taking your hands in hers, “we could skip dinner and go straight for dessert.” 

Looking at her long-fingers on yours and knowing full well what those digits are capable of, you feel a rush of heat pool at your centre.

Gazing up at Jodie’s flawless face you say, “I know how we both love our carbs,” her lips twitch into another smile, “but I’m always ready for dessert.” She bites on her lower lip and you see her pupils dilate as you move your hands back to the buttons on her shirt. 

“These are barely covering your modesty anyway.”

Her hands drop to her sides while you slowly pop each button through their cotton eyelets, letting your fingers delicately glide over the tops of her breasts, as if by accident, with just a hint of a touch. 

She shivers inadvertently and now you know have control. 

Working the last of the buttons on the shirt you begin to move her backwards to the couch where she unceremoniously bumps into it and sits down with a thump with you following on top of her. Jodie’s places hers hands on the tops of your thighs, her thumbs moving up and down, but you’re more concerned with the sight laid before you.

“Couldn’t you find a bra this morning?” you joke as you slip the shirt from her shoulders. “I saw the photos of you at the launch this morning so don’t think I didn’t already notice.”

Jodie moves her face closer, ghosting her lips over yours, “I knew what would happen when I came home to you, so I prepared accordingly. Did it make you hot knowing I was out there in the public eye, but dressed only for you?”

You give a sharp intake of breath and stare directly into her hazel-green eyes, “Hmm. Let me show you.”

Pushing with the heel of your hands on her shoulders, she drops back against the couch and you can now revel in the sight beneath you. Her perfect chest rises and falls with each breath and you gently move your fingers in a slow, delicate dance down her neck, across her collarbone and lower between the valley of her breasts.

Leaning forwards you begin to kiss her neck whilst your hands reacquaint themselves with her skin. Cupping her, she groans and presses herself into your touch as her own hands start to disappear under your top.

“This needs to come off,” she gasps as you run a thumb over a hardened nipple. You quickly sit back and let her pull the t-shirt over your head which she nonchalantly flings behind her head. At this point, Jodie pushes home an advantage, fumbling with the clasps of your bra and whipping it off you in a practiced manoeuvre.

There’s a flash of a grin. “Now, we’re even.” 

Placing warm palms either side of your face she pulls you in for a kiss. It’s not delicate, it’s not refined; it’s hunger pure and simple and she kisses you like you’re the only person ever worthy of it. It feels right, it feels amazing—it feels like home.

You’re just happy to be where you are now, with this beautiful woman beneath you, you could do anything you set your mind to. You’re jolted out of your reverie by Jodie pulling her lips from yours and flipping you sideways onto the couch where she leans over you, her toned arms either braced side of your body.

One hand snakes down your stomach to the top of your jeans, deftly undoing the top button, her eyes never leaving yours, your heart thumping in your chest with her hand slipping into your pants, tracing a pattern over the top of your panties.

She pushes her fingers against your underwear, “God, you’re so wet.” 

“It’s what you do to me,” you pant, trying desperately to press up into her to gain more friction. She responds by palming her hand against you and kissing, nipping and sucking at the pulse points on your neck.

A high-pitched noise escapes you, her fingers working your clit over the fabric as you grab at her sides, her arms, her breasts, her hair; you can’t make them settle, you can’t find purchase. In response to your moan she edges her hand into your panties, sliding against your wet heat while your nails run lines down her back that’ll leave marks come the morning.

“Tell me what you need,” she states, an inch away from your mouth.

Your breath hitches. “You. Inside me.”

Her eyes soften and then crinkle into another lascivious smile. 

“Will you give me everything I want?” Jodie chuckles, adopting that accent that she knows drives you wild.

“Yes. Everyth—,” Your words are cut short by her mouth enveloping your own, tongues caressing. Dropping her head to take a nipple in her mouth, as the hand below begins to draw slow agonising circles around your clit and you feel a sharp jolt of pure pleasure as she presses harder at the centre. 

Taking you by surprise, she inserts a finger in and curves upwards, her thumb dragging over your achingly sensitive clit as you throw your hands back above your head as it tosses from side to side, and you’re babbling nonsense because suddenly you’re not capable of coherent sentences.

Hips jerking in time to the pressure she exerts on your centre, setting off a line of fire to your insides, she adds another finger, her exquisite mouth working wonders between each of your breasts, trailing from one to the other, her tongue flicking each nipple but not neglecting the other for long.

Your fists tangle in her hair as she pumps two fingers into you, both of you finding a desired rhythm. You’re convinced her wrist must be burning from the exertion now but she keeps going, her mouth finding your neck again, caressing upwards along your jaw as she mutters words of encouragement.

“Oh god, you are far too good at this,” you gasp as Jodie’s digits do their work, you know how close you are, you can feel it building from within; from the moist velvet heat below your stomach, down your thighs to the tips of your toes, up through your chest, tingling upwards and outwards - she makes you feel that your skin is aflame.

“Come for me, baby,” Jodie breathes out huskily next to your ear. “Come for me.”

As if you needed any other prompting.

Her long fingers expertly sliding in and out, grinding up and into you, the way she knows you like it. Her thumb was not letting up its motions on your clit. 

Your brows pull together and your eyelids flicker and clamp shut. Your back arches, so you blindly pull her up for a kiss as your orgasm builds and builds. Then, when you think it’s all too much, you’re coming hard and fast and you’re powerless to stop it. Like a freight train smashing through a barrier, moaning her name into her mouth as she continues to stroke, guiding you through it, she watches you as your breathing evens out and you open your eyes again.

Jodie sits up, straddling you and withdrawing her hand, the other playfully sketching patterns across your stomach as she gazes down at you, pupils blown wide with arousal herself.

You’re still trying to catch your breath as she chuckles softly. 

“Pleased with yourself are you?” you say shakily with a smile, propping yourself up on your elbows.

There’s a grin on her face that can only be described as smug. “You know it, babe,” she winks. She actually _winks_ at you.

Regaining your composure you sit up so you’re face to face, breast to breast. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, your fingers trace her jaw to clasp at her chin.

“I think it’s my turn to see how loudly you can scream my name,” you state hoarsely as you tilt towards her lips, draping your arms around her neck. You kiss her hard, all lips and teeth and tongue. Jodie’s hands drag up your sides and she sucks on your bottom lip.

Meeting the kiss with her own, her body flush with yours, she moves one hand up and into your hair, the other clinging to your waist. “Only seems fair,” she murmurs, “Let’s take this to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, first ever smut, first ever time writing anything for any fandom - so I do apologise profusely if it's a bit rubbish! But I hope you enjoyed it. :) [I'm sure Jodie will be pleased as punch, lol]  
> Based on discussions regarding this outfit: https://imgur.com/4gFiIby  
> I felt the urge to write it cos there doesn't seem to be much from this perspective.  
> Let me know what you think anyway!
> 
> P.S. Big thanks to any fic writers down the years who have given me this inspiration! You're all awesome!


End file.
